


as old as your omens

by battour



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Choking, Corruption, Hand Jobs, Immortality, M/M, Morbid, Other, Parasites, Prehensile Tongue, Rough Sex, Vague transformation, Xenophilia, highly cursed content, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: “I will warn you one last time, Eichi. Unlike simply feeding on me, what you’ve requested comes at the cost of what you are.”





	as old as your omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warsfeil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/gifts).



> based on the april fools nsfw prompts from the letters! i really liked the idea of eichi feeding on wataru's lifeforce in this setting, so i tried to go with that general concept and take it in a direction that wouldn't be too similar to what's already been written based on that event... hopefully it's at least a decent read!
> 
> an attempt was made, in other words.

“You’re certain?”

“Of course.”

Despite his light laughter, Ten-shouin wastes no time, yanking on Hibikiga’s hair none too gently to pull him down into bed beside him. He makes no attempt to hide how pleased he is when Hibikiga obliges, ever obedient and faithful to him.

“I’ve told you before, haven’t I? That I wonder what it’s like…” As he speaks, Ten-shouin reaches out to catch Hibikiga’s chin in his hand, claws pricking at skin. “To have all the time in the world in your grasp. My curiosity knows no bounds given my circumstances, as I’m sure you understand.”

While speaking, Ten-shouin trails his clawed fingers across Hibikiga’s cheek, gently at first, then he begins applying enough force to slice a thin cut down toward his jawline. An odd silvery fluid, like mercury, forms beads along the shallow wound, mesmerizing as it glimmers in the light. It spills in thin trails, which the tips of Ten-shouin’s fingers catch— his self-control does not possess enough strength to keep his tongue from darting out to taste it. Warm and vaguely sweet.

Hibikiga’s hand lifts to catch his by the wrist, his slightly lopsided (ah, consuming his eye had been the right choice) expression for once having a grim quality to it.

“I will warn you one last time, Eichi. Unlike simply feeding on me, what you’ve requested comes at the cost of what you are.”

Ten-shouin chuckles under his breath, ignoring Hibikiga’s expression turning sour in the face of his carefreeness, and gives his lower lip a playful nip. It’s no secret to anyone aboard his ship that ever since Hibikiga joined their cause, Ten-shouin’s health has been mysteriously improving, and despite the gravity of this situation, he can’t keep his cheerful mood from showing.

“What an unusual treat it is, I must say, to see you so serious for once.”

“ _Eichi._.”

“Have I upset you? I apologize, Wataru.” With needless dramatic flair, Ten-shouin places Hibikiga’s hand directly over his heart to let him feel its excited pounding. He very deliberately lets his eyelids come down low enough to create a tempting look. “Just… do what you must and let’s not prolong the matter any further.”

“Well, then… my Emperor’s wish is my command!”

Hibikiga lifts one hand to cover his mouth briefly, removing it to reveal a long, greyish blue mass of flesh where his humanoid tongue should be. It slithers like a snake toward him, prodding at his lips with unfitting gentleness, and Ten-shouin can’t help shying away slightly when actually faced with this… _thing._ Like a tentacle from an octopus, only lacking the suction cups.

Of course, Hibikiga has the gall to chuckle at his reaction. Effortlessly amused, like a predator toying with its meal.

“You seem a tad blue in the face, Emperor.”

Immediately, Ten-shouin grows defensive and reckless with the need to keep his dignity intact. He reaches out to touch the damn thing, letting his claws leave behind cuts on purpose to maybe wipe that smug expression off Hibikiga’s face, then grabs and pulls on it for emphasis.

“I can assure you that this is what I wish for.”

He didn’t notice the strange slit in the bizarre appendage’s tip until now, but instead of raising any questions, Ten-shouin leads it to his mouth and parts his lips to let it slide inside. It quickly tangles with his own tongue, sliding against and wrapping around it in an attempt at a deep kiss, but its thickness leaves his mouth open enough that he can’t keep the saliva from spilling and trickling down his chin. He moans around it, clinging to Hibikiga and tearing up his back with his claws.

It’s not too different from sucking his cock, but Hibikiga’s tongue slides back toward his throat with an explicit purpose that goes far beyond satisfying an urge. This is pushing deep enough to prompt Ten-shouin’s gag reflex, though he is thankfully operating on an empty stomach as Hibikiga had told him that it eases the transition. It secretes a thick, sweet fluid that reminds Ten-shouin of honey with the way it seems to coat his insides. Sudden heat pulses between his thighs, and he has the sense to feel embarrassed for a moment by how fast he’s getting hard.

Then— there it is. Something round and hot sliding through Hibikiga’s tongue and into Ten-shouin’s throat. He’s startled by its size, suddenly afraid that it might get lodged in him, but Hibikiga is already pulling his tongue back out and letting it morph into human size once more. The artificial eye inside Hibikiga’s skull seems to be watching intently for his reaction.

He starts to feel it quickly, a completely and utterly alien presence within himself that fills the upper section of his esophagus to an uncomfortable degree, putting pressure on his muscles to stretch. This raw, pained gasp escapes him, and he tumbles backward while clutching at his throat and gagging around what’s to become a part of him for eternity. He quickly breaks out in a cold sweat as the sensation of being unable to properly breathe sends his body into the start of a panic. And yet, he feels so unbearably _hot_ , his erection not having wilted in the slightest. If anything, he’s grown even harder than he already was thanks to the rush of having his ability to breathe stolen.

Within seconds, Hibikiga’s hand is upon him, rubbing careful circles into Ten-shouin’s throat to help ease the foreign object down into his stomach. Will he need to breathe once this is over? Perhaps he should have thought to ask before it got this far, but he can’t speak like this, Ten-shouin realizes with equal amounts of terror and exhilaration clawing at his heart.

For a moment, all he sees is white dots that start at the edge of his vision. All he hears is the blood furiously rushing through his veins, his body sent into a frenzy as it attempts to reject the intruder coming down, down into his body. He doesn’t know when or how he managed to swallow it, but he has little time to think when he’s gasping, writhing against the sheets with urgency. The mixture of pain and pleasure makes him cry out as Hibikiga takes his cock into his hand, stroking with a pace completely unlike his usual gentleness.

His grip around the shaft borders on painfully tight, and Hibikiga pumps his hand up and down like he’s trying to force out every drop of cum in Ten-shouin’s frail body. It’s too much for him to bear right now. Every time Hibikiga’s palm rubs against the head, he pants like a desperate schoolboy.

_I—_

Just as he’s about to come, Hibikiga lets go of him. Before Ten-shouin has a chance to complain, he feels the mattress under him shift, then the slippery sensation of Hibikiga’s prehensile tongue curling around his cock draws out a long groan from his sore throat. Then there’s the heat of his mouth, the tightness of his throat, surrounding Ten-shouin’s cock— he already knows he won’t last long before he feels Hibikiga suck on him hard, and once that starts, it’s only a matter of seconds before he’ll be pushed over the edge.

He comes with a strangled cry, all the while thrusting up into Hibikiga’s mouth until he hits the back of his throat, then falls back against the pillows and goes limp. His eyes begin to close before Ten-shouin knows it, and he drifts into a state somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

His thoughts stray to a morbid place. In the eye of his mind, he pictures burning flesh, the layer of fat beneath his skin boiling from the heat and leaving him in indescribable pain. It could be happening to him right now, for all he knows. A hint of fear cuts through the threads of pain that cloud his mind with a sudden thought: did Hibikiga— did _Wataru_ lie to him? What if he has been played for a fool all this time, like a puppet dancing on strings without ever noticing the fire waiting to consume it? The hidden parts of Ten-shouin which have learned that he must never trust, that he must always doubt those surrounding him scream in anger over what a shortsighted child he’s been. For all that he knows, this could have been Wataru’s plan all along, to get under his skin both in the literal and figurative sense.

To destroy him from within.

He doesn’t notice Hibikiga’s thumbs wiping his tears away.

When he comes to once more, Ten-shouin is immediately disappointed to discover that he doesn’t _feel_ very different from before. His every muscle is sore, his hair is soaked with sweat, and a trace of nausea lingers, but all these things are nothing new to someone like him. This strikes him as less of a rebirth and more of a mere ache that reaches his bones, along with the desire to just delve back into blissful unawareness. Not much different from how he wakes up feeling on some days, in other words.

He feels hollow, like an empty vase. Strange, then, how he felt almost about to burst with something indescribable mere moments earlier— has it been longer than that? All there is to see outside of his windows are the stars, hence why it could be the same evening, the next morning, or any time after or in-between.

“Eichi.”

Something cool and pleasantly damp presses against his forehead, startling Ten-shouin out of his mental haze. A towel. Hibikiga is seated on the bed next to him, dressed in nothing but one of the extravagant silk robes. His hair spills over one of his shoulders, tickling Ten-shouin’s arm where a couple unruly stray strands brush against his skin. Under normal circumstances, this would make for a terribly alluring sight, but with his insides feeling completely empty in the least natural way, he’s rather certain nothing could be alluring to him right here and now.

“… I,” he croaks, weak. His throat feels as dry as sand. “I need to see.”

“Of course,” Hibikiga answers, with a strange mellow quality to his tone of voice as he stands up to hold out his hand for Ten-shouin to take. 

Like always. Wataru’s hand is always there to grab his.

Trembling, he takes Hibikiga’s offered hand, and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. The sudden motion makes his head spin anew, and he sways dangerously before Hibikiga wraps an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Bizarrely, Ten-shouin is struck by the image of a small child learning to walk, but he lacks the energy to feel frustrated by his own weakness.

His loose robe, damp with sweat and stained with his own blood slides down from his shoulders to crumple on the floor.

He stares at his new reflection in the mirror, and smiles.


End file.
